Insult and Challenge
by kittikat8531
Summary: Jupiter's older cousin contests her right to the throne and says to choose between it and Nephrite. Naturally they won't give in so easily. Please R&R. Some mild violence.


AN: I mentioned when I posted the story for Kunzite and Venus that I was considering something for Jupiter and Nephrite, and here it is. Actually, for a long time, I had no idea what to do for them. My sister suggested something along these lines, and I went with it today. I really have no idea how this turned out, but hopefully it isn't too bad and you dear readers enjoy it. This one-shot is loosely intertwined with "Time Travel Trouble" and the series, as well as the one-shots "Care", "Burn", and "Control, Fear, Love." However, it is completely independent as far as I know, so the others aren't really necessary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related, shockingly enough.\

88888888

Sometimes there were fools that dared to challenge the Princess of Jupiter. They would say that as a woman she was too weak to inherit or to defeat others. Most would be politely turned away with an electric shock. Others were harder to convince.

Sailor Jupiter was her parents' only child, and as such the sole heir to the throne even without the rules of the planetary crystals. She had a number of cousins, however, a series of tall brash men that seemed to themselves and the people to be a better choice for a ruler.

The eldest of her cousins was no more than an Earth-year older than her in a relative sense, though the gap was truly much larger due to the slow aging of magic users. More than fifty such years laid between them in truth. He was also taller than her by more than thirty centimeters, making him unusually tall even by the standards of Jupiter. He was a great hulking brute, in her opinion. He was named for the planet's guardian god, Zeus. He had the nerve to contest her right to the throne.

It had been a few years since a challenger had dared to approach her. Since she had taken up full responsibility as the Moon Princess's guardian, more people had become aware of her power and she had gained a great deal of respect. Her betrothal to a Terran king had been a shock, but her parents had supported them even in the face of the people's disgust. They understood that Nephrite would be a good match for their child.

Zeus led the people against the decision. Her aunts and uncles had thus far not committed to a position, but the majority seemed clear. An ultimatum was issued: to select a different husband, or to forfeit the crown.

88888888

When a storm came down around the Silver Palace abruptly, it didn't require Mercury's genius to deduce the cause. She and her sisters hurried to Jupiter's side in an attempt to calm her. Nephrite was already there, restraining her from leaping to the nearest transport and shoving a thunderbolt through her cousin. Serenity arrived moments later, Endymion and the other Shitennou hot on her heels.

"Jupiter!" she cried over the noise. "Cease this instant!"

Her monarch's command cut through Jupiter's rage, and she slowly came back to herself. Among other things, there had been berserker's blood in her line, forcing the Jovian princess to control her temper at all times. The insult had been enough to break that. Only Serenity and Nephrite really had the power to bring her back.

The electricity in the air fell away, and Nephrite slowly released her. She stood breathing heavily as she cautiously soothed the angry storm.

"What happened?" Sailor Venus asked, taking charge. "What has upset you so?"

Nephrite offered the leader of the Guardian Senshi a missive that had been lying on a nearby table. "It seems that Prince Zeus has offered up a challenge. She must choose between her crown and our betrothal."

Serenity frowned. "By all the laws of the Silver Alliance, her inheritance of her position is absolute as the wielder of the Jupiter Crystal. The planet will not allow another ruler."

"It seems the people do not care for a Terran King," Mercury said grimly as she examined the message, furtively taken from Venus' grasp. "They have decided that they will not accept Lord Nephrite."

"The Jovian court has always encouraged freedom of expression," Mars added. "The king and queen cannot simply order them down. Either Jupiter has to make a decision, or she has to fight her challenger."

"Oh, you may be sure I will not accept their demands," Sailor Jupiter fumed. Electricity danced along her fingers until Nephrite covered her hands with his. "I am going to pound my dear cousin until he begs for mercy."

"Lady Jupiter," Kunzite said calmly, "it is best not to enter a battle without thought. To do so may endanger your position further."

"It's terrible," Venus sighed. "We fought together to ensure my father would accept my marriage, and now we have to face another battle for yours."

Jupiter shook his head. "Not you or any of the others. This is my problem. Should anyone else attempt to solve this, I will be seen as unfit to rule." She squared her shoulders. "I will return to Jupiter and set a date for the challenge, if you can spare me, Princess."

Serenity nodded without pause. "Yes, whatever you need to do. Jupiter, you mustn't go alone! At least take one of our sisters. I am sure Mars would accompany you!"

Nephrite stepped forward. "That will not be necessary. Prince Endymion, I request your permission to accompany my fiancée to settle this matter."

Endymion studied his second general thoughtfully. "You understand the consequences if she should lose, or if you should attempt to take her place."

"I understand perfectly. There are a few things I would suggest we discuss with Sailor Mercury and Zoisite before we go, but I believe that my place is with her now. With your permission, of course."

"You have it, and Zoisite will be available to you whenever you might need him. May the gods be with you."

88888888

Jupiter eyed Nephrite irritably as they stepped from the teleportation pad. "You did not need to accompany me. I do not need help."

"I am sure you will handle this admirably. However it would bode ill if I did not support you now."

She shrugged before whistling. A great dragon appeared at the horizon, steadily winging their way. It landed just before them no more than two minutes later, rubbing its nose against her shoulder. She caressed its muzzle with a genuine smile before glancing at Nephrite.

"Did you think my Supreme Thunder Dragon attack was coincidence?" she asked.

"At the time, I did," he answered, eyes locked firmly on the large creature. "Now I see that I was clearly wrong. Does this beauty have a name?"

Its head swung in his direction. "Beauty?" it asked indignantly. "Males are not _beautiful_."

Jupiter choked back her laughter as he stared. "This is Arashi. I raised him from the egg. He is quite wonderful, is he not?"

"And are we flying with Arashi to the palace?" Nephrite pressed.

She eyed her gown with distaste. "Yes, though it is much more splendid to ride when I am not so encumbered. Arashi, this is my husband-to-be, Nephrite. We would be honored if you would convey us to the palace."

The dragon's gaze now fell on her lovely emerald dress as well. "I did not bring a saddle, as I was not expecting you."

Jupiter fumed at it for a few moments more before throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Then I shan't bother with a gown. I think it is time that my dear cousin sees me as I truly am." A bolt of lightning crashed down and her clothing changed to the more familiar comfort of her Senshi's fuku. She leapt to the dragon's back though it was more than a meter above her head and extended a hand to her mate. He glanced at it before jumping up after her. She grinned and stroked Arashi's head. "Shall we go, dear one?"

Without a word, Arashi gathered himself and leapt skyward. Jupiter had to give her lover credit for not uttering a sound or nearly choking her as any others she had taken flying had. She had known he would not disappoint her.

The flight was indeed exhilarating, and after a moment Nephrite began to truly enjoy the rush. Arashi began to show off without being urged, wheeling and diving and looping in midair. It ended far too soon as the dragon deposited them on the lawn before the sprawling castle.

Unlike the other planets, the main court's palace was almost a fortress. Nephrite had only once before entered Jupiter Castle- on those rare occasions in which he and Jupiter were both free they had chosen to either travel to Earth or to visit her personal Io Castle. Each Senshi had been given a similar castle by Queen Serenity when they were born.

Jupiter hurriedly marched past the guards and the battlements until they reached the vast double doors that were the entrance to the castle. At the moment they were open. She paused.

"Surely you are not nervous," he teased with a faint smile.

Her chin went up defiantly. "Of course not. They should fear my displeasure, not the reverse."

She promptly continued on her way and Nephrite laughed as he followed. They paused again before the doors that led to the throne room. At this time, the entire court would be in attendance. It would doubtless include her traitorous cousin. Jupiter examined her uniform critically. Nephrite checked his casually. Finally she threw the doors open and marched in, Nephrite in his place at her side.

Whispers arose almost immediately, several concerning her appearance. Though Jupiter was a warlike society, the women were kept away from battle and expected to be the epitome of grace and beauty. Right now the crown princess looked every inch the warrior she was, though she carried no weapon. She ignored the court and proceeded directly to the dais where her parents presided and bowed. Nephrite did the same.

"Dear daughter, what brings you home so abruptly?" her mother asked in a gentle tone. Both queen and king stepped down to embrace their often-absent child.

"A challenge," Jupiter answered succinctly. "It seems the people are not content with my choice of husband. I have received a demand stating that I must sacrifice either my crown or my love."

The king frowned. He wished as a father that he could intervene, but as a ruler he knew he could not. She would have to prove herself without his acting for her. "And your response?"

"I will not accept their terms," Jupiter said boldly. "Instead I will take the challenge. I am the Princess of Jupiter and I will not turn aside for another's whims."

"And the challenger?"

The entire court seemed to hold their breath as their princess turned, wondering who would be accused. She spoke to them.

"This challenge was issued by Prince Zeus."

The whispers returned, far greater than before. It was unheard of for a male of the royal line to challenge a woman, any woman, and certainly not the woman that would ascend to the throne.

Zeus stepped forward. "The people do not wish for a Terran king, and you cannot force it upon them."

She glared, and lightning crackled around her. "I will marry as I wish. I defy you and those that support you. As the challenged it is my right to decide the time of combat. It will be now. You have five minutes in which to prepare."

"The form?"

"Hand to hand. I will not waste the powers of the gods on the likes of you."

"Then I need no preparation. Let us go to the sparring ring."

Jupiter promptly turned and stalked from the room, leaving the others to follow. Her parents eyed her cousin reproachfully before hurrying after their child. Nephrite stared at the prince, disgust in his sky blue eyes.

"Do not stare so, Terran." The word was spat more than spoken. "It is unfitting to meet the eyes of your superior."

"By the laws of the kingdoms, I stand superior to you, Prince. You would do well to remember that." Nephrite exited with that remark, joining Jupiter in the ring as she awaited her opponent's arrival.

She could not hold still, pacing in angry energy. Nephrite laid his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close until she was leaning against him.

"Settle yourself, love," he instructed. "Do not let the rage overtake you."

She inhaled deeply several times. "I am all right."

"No one would think poorly of you if I fought him instead. This insult is to me, after all."

Jupiter shook her head. "Insulting you is the same as insulting me. He has challenged my right to the throne. It is my fight. If you wish to challenge him yourself once it is done, feel free to do so. I assure you he will still be in one piece when I am finished."

"You do not desire to hurt him."

"No, I do not," she sighed. "Angry though I may be, he is family. I will not seek to do him any great harm."

They both watched as Zeus entered the ring as well, stripped down to trousers. She smoothed her fuku.

"I am sure you will succeed," Nephrite assured her before vaulting over the wall to take a place in the stands.

"I just hope he does not bleed on me."

With Nephrite laughing in the background, Sailor Jupiter strode forward. A herald stood at the side.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Jupiter, has accepted the challenge of His Highness, Prince Zeus. The match will be hand-to-hand. The winner shall be decided by surrender. Magic and weapons are not to be used. Do the competitors have anything they wish to say?"

Jupiter shook her head. Zeus laughed haughtily. "No brave words?" he taunted. "You certainly are not dressed to spar."

A fierce smile curved her lips. "This is the uniform of the greatest warriors of the Alliance. Do not take it so lightly. I am no weak female that does not know how to fight."

"Sailor Senshi, great warriors?" he spat. "Nothing but weak women to protect a girl that cannot fight."

Now Jupiter laughed as the match officially began. Zeus sprang, but she easily stepped to the side before pumping her fist into his gut. "Princess Serenity is her mother's sole heir. The Queen would not allow incapable warriors to stand as her personal guard, regardless of the relationship between the planets. You wish to be king, yet know nothing of politics."

He fell back and they circled. "I know that the people prefer me."

"I would imagine I know why, as well," she snapped. "Threats. Lies. You fill their heads with mad tales of how untrustworthy Terra is. You say that I am unsuited to be Queen or to select an appropriate husband. No, dear cousin, I am not easily fooled. In my absence you sought to supplant me and believe you have found a way to do so."

She was toying with him, Nephrite understood as he observed. She easily could have finished it within seconds, skilled as she was. She had things she wished to say before it was over. Still he watched his love carefully, alert to any false move her opponent might make.

"I have done so," Zeus snarled. His fist flew at her face. "Your people have no faith in you."

"Would that be true if they knew the truth?" Jupiter demanded, blocking the blow with ease.. "I know you have not told them that I am the keeper of the Jupiter Crystal. Do you think they would support you if they knew this to be true?"

Battle continued for several minutes, but Jupiter made no decisive move. He lunged, but she finally acted. With a pirouette, her low boot met hard with her taller opponent's chin. The blow was delivered with sufficient force that he spun as well before hitting the ground. A moment later she had pinned him.

"Surrender!" she ordered. "I do not wish to hurt you."

"How-?" he asked.

Her arm pressed warningly against his throat. "Surrender."

Zeus fought himself for some time before sighing. "I surrender."

The princess immediately backed away as the herald announced her victory. "I have trained with the finest warriors of the planets. I have led armies in war. You were a fool to believe I would be so easily supplanted."

"Women have no place ruling. Nor are they fighters."

"Both of those assumptions are false. Queen Serenity has already proven the might of a woman in power as she brought the solar system together. Now I have shown you the power of a female warrior. Women are not inferior. You would do well to remember that if you wish to remain in this court."

The Jovian king and queen rushed forward and inspected her for injury. She shook her head, but smiled beatifically as her mate approached. He embraced her before facing the prince.

"Do not think that I will cower behind Jupiter's skirts," the second of the Shitennou said coldly. "I have heard your insult. Now I expect you to answer for it. This matter of Terrans as lesser men will be settled."

Zeus laughed. "My cousin is of the royal line. Perhaps it is unusual, but it is not impossible that she would possess our might. You are no more than a commoner of a planet devoid of power."

Nephrite drew his sword. "I am a King of Terra and one of the most powerful men of that world. The Lunar Court has already acknowledged my power. Are you so much a coward that you would back down from a challenge?"

"I am no coward," the prince growled. "Do not think you can insult me and be excused."

"As you have expected of me?" Nephrite snorted. He sheathed the weapon. "As the challenged, I believe it is within your right to decide upon place and manner of our duel."

Zeus considered. "Now, and hand-to-hand. If you can prove as worthy as my cousin, I will not speak of this again."

"I agree." The general leaned in close and murmured, "Perhaps I should inform you that I have trained with Princess Jupiter myself on many occasions. We are said to be an even match."

The herald quickly gave the details of the battle as Nephrite turned to Jupiter. "I am sorry for this, love, but it is best to settle this entirely before it comes out of hand."

Jupiter shook her head. "I would not expect you to calmly ignore his insult. The people will follow me now. The time has come to prove that they should follow you as well."

Nephrite gave her his sword before shrugging out of his jacket and setting it aside. Before joining Zeus at the center of the ring, he pulled a leather thong from an inner pocket and tied his hair back from his face.

The men hardly heard the command to begin, immediately closing on one another. It came as an immense shock to Zeus when Nephrite ducked at his approach, flipping his opponent over his back. With an impressive effort, Zeus managed to keep to his feet, but the move had put him off balance. Nephrite automatically capitalized on the advantage, seizing the prince and hurling him with impressive strength. This time the other man was not so lucky and found himself skidding through the dust. An instant later Nephrite had him pinned just as Jupiter had, one arm held against his windpipe.

"Do you yield?" he asked coldly. "Or shall I humiliate you further?"

"I yield," he muttered, just loudly enough to be heard. Nephrite backed away. "Are you stronger than the princess?"

The general shook his head. "Jupiter and I are equals."

"Yet you defeated me more readily."

"She was not fighting with her full power. She would not do so with family. I have no such hesitation."

"Is this settled in the eyes of the court and people?" Jupiter asked her parents.

King Jupiter nodded. "There is not likely to be further resistance. The court supports your decision."

"Well, if that is all to satisfy the politics…" Jupiter marched forward and punched her cousin in the face just as he was getting to his feet. He fell back, wiping blood from his nose and cursing. "You arrogant, self-righteous…" she fumed. "How dare you try to force me to choose between love and duty. How have I ever wronged you? No, I have treated you with respect that I thought you deserved. I do not appreciate being repaid so horribly!"

Zeus snorted. "How have you wronged me? If you had never been born, it would be my throne!"

Jupiter's hands clenched to fists. "You should always have known that my parents would someday have a child, and that child would be their heir."

"A girl should never inherit," he countered. "Except for this business with the planetary Crystal, I still would be king."

"This business?" she repeated. "The laws of the planetary Crystals have existed since the birth of our civilization! The Crystal's choice is absolute. Whether you approve or not, the Crystal came to me. Every law states without exception that the Crystal's heir would inherit their planet as well. Mars has encountered no resistance, and she is a second cousin to the king!"

Nephrite wrapped his arms around her. "Jupiter, love, calm yourself. The matter is done." His gaze locked on the disgraced prince. "It would be best if you remove yourself from our presence. I will not hesitate to defeat you again if I must."

The prince eyed the now trembling princess warily, watching her hands fist and relax. A moment later he turned to join the court's return to the castle, leaving the mates alone. Once they were gone she pivoted until her face was pressed against his shoulder.

"How could they ask me to make such a terrible decision?" she sobbed. "How could he force me to fight him to regain rights that should never have been questioned?"

Nephrite rubbed her back consolingly, letting her have her tears. "It is difficult for a child to understand that another has taken what they see as their place. He never lost the resentment of that child."

"If we ever blessed with children," she whispered, "I would not allow this to occur. Our children will be allowed to marry for love."

"The stars do not yet speak of children. Do not rush forward so quickly, Jupiter. First we must see our prince and princess safely to their wedding."

She laughed a little. "If there is so much opposition for a lesser princess marrying a Terran, I begin to fear for her."

"Endymion-sama will prove himself if he must."

Finally Jupiter dried her tears and stood strong once more. "We should return to the Silver Palace. The others need to be told that the matter is settled."

Nephrite considered, but shook his head. "Let us spend some time first alone. The flowers at Io must be in bloom."

Her emerald eyes brightened at the mention of her carefully tended plants. "They should, should then not? Oh, you have not yet seen the true glory of my gardens. They are magnificent."

"Then show me, love. The prince and princess will understand the delay."

She led them to the teleport pad as they laughed, pain forgotten in their love.

88888888

AN: That got kind of sappy at the end, but that's the way the couple seems to me. They have tough exteriors and much nicer sides underneath, and I thought it showed in that part. Still, as usual, tell me what you thought! I love reviews and they keep me encouraged in my writing. Till next time!


End file.
